


Space and Time

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [24]
Category: Produce 101, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ‘เราห่างกันนานพอหรือยัง’ผมไม่มีคำตอบให้เขา ผมไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเราห่างกันไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ อาจจะหลังจากกอดครั้งนั้นในรายการ อาจจะหลังจากที่ผมจับมือของเขาที่ยื่นมาหา หรืออาจจะตั้งแต่ที่เขาบอกว่ารู้สึกกับผมมากกว่าเพื่อนมาโดยตลอดหลังจากร่วมงานกันครั้งแรก





	Space and Time

“พี่ซองอู เราห่างกันนานพอหรือยัง” เขาเดินมาสะกิดไหล่ เอ่ยถามผมอย่างนั้นหลังจากที่เราถ่ายแบบให้โฆษณาของไฮท์เสร็จ สีหน้าของแดเนียลดูหงอย ๆ เรียกได้ว่าสลัดมาดหนุ่มหล่อเปี่ยมความมั่นใจสมคอนเซปต์ที่ทำเมื่อครู่นี้ไปหมดจด ก็ยังเป็นเด็กคนเดิมอยู่วันยังค่ำ คนที่บริการเสน่ห์ดึงดูดของตัวเองได้ดี ดึงมันออกมาและเก็บกลับไปได้ตามใจอยาก ผมมองเขา หลังจากที่ไม่ได้มายืนเผชิญหน้ากันอย่างนี้มาพักหนึ่ง ผมพบว่าผิวหนังของแดเนียลมีน้ำมีนวลขึ้นกว่าช่วงสัปดาห์สุดท้ายในรายการนัก สีผมใหม่ของเขาก็ยังคงทำหน้าที่เสริมให้เขาดูดียิ่งขึ้นไปอีกเหมือนกับทุกสีก่อนหน้านี้ที่เขาเคยทำมา ริมฝีปากสีหวานฉ่ำวาวเหมือนลูกอม แดเนียลใช้นีเวียฟรุตตี้ไชน์สตรอว์เบอร์รี่ เหมือนใครอีกหลายคน แต่เขากลับเป็นคนเดียวที่ผมมอง

‘เราห่างกันนานพอหรือยัง’  
ผมไม่มีคำตอบให้เขา ผมไม่รู้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเราห่างกันไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ อาจจะหลังจากกอดครั้งนั้นในรายการ อาจจะหลังจากที่ผมจับมือของเขาที่ยื่นมาหา หรืออาจจะตั้งแต่ที่เขาบอกว่ารู้สึกกับผมมากกว่าเพื่อนมาโดยตลอดหลังจากร่วมงานกันครั้งแรก

ผมมอง— _จ้อง_ —แดเนียล จนกระทั่งเขาเป็นฝ่ายหลบสายตาไปก่อน จึงก้าวออกมาจากที่ตรงนั้น

 

—

 

“พี่ซองอูเงียบขึ้นปะนะ”

“ไม่นี่ฮะ ยังเต้นกับผมอยู่เลย ตอนถ่ายอินนิสฟรีน่ะ”

“แต่เห็นด้วยกับแดฮวีนะว่านิ่งขึ้น ตอนจับคู่ถ่ายคลิปพี่เขาพูดแซวเหมือนจะตลกแต่ก็แบบ ไม่รู้ว่ะ คนละอารมณ์กับในรายการ”

“ห่างกับพี่แดเนียลกว่าที่คิดด้วย ผมนึกว่าสนิทกันกว่านี้ซะอีก…”

“ชู่ว!”

 

—

 

ผมพาตัวเองมานั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามกับเขาในตอนที่เราสิบเอ็ดคนทานมื้อเช้าร่วมกันก่อนจะไปซ้อมสำหรับคอนเสิร์ตใหญ่ครั้งที่สองของชีวิต วันนี้แดฮวีกับพี่จีซองเข้าครัว มีซองอุนและอูจินคอยช่วยเหลืออาหารจึงเสร็จไวหน่อย มินฮยอนทำความสะอาดพื้น แจฮวาน ผม แดเนียล ควานลิน จีฮุน และจินยองเป็นคนว่างงาน แดเนียลไม่ได้ทักผม ผมไม่ได้ทักเขา คำว่าอรุณสวัสดิ์ถูกแทนที่ด้วยสายตาและการพยักหน้า เหมือนว่าจะสื่อสารกันผ่านโทรจิต หากให้ผมเป็นบุคคลที่สามผู้กำลังจ้องมองเราสองคนอยู่อธิบายสิ่งที่เห็น

ไม่ได้มีการใช้เท้าสะกิดขาแกล้งกันเหมือนอย่างในหนัง ไม่ได้มองกันตอนที่ทานแล้วส่งยิ้ม ผมกับแดเนียลต่างก้มหน้าก้มตาทาน คนอื่น ๆ ก็เช่นกัน ผมลอบกวาดตามองรอบโต๊ะ เด็ก ๆ เจริญอาหารกันดีโดยเฉพาะไลควานลินที่เป็นน้องเล็ก ทำพี่ใหญ่ของวงยิ้มกว้างจนตาหายเชียว

หลังทานเสร็จ ผมอาสารับหน้าที่ล้างจาน เขามองมาเหมือนอยากช่วยแต่ก็ช้ากว่าจีฮุนที่อยู่ใกล้ผมมากกว่า แดเนียลยืนทื่อเหมือนคนทำอะไรไม่ถูกราวครึ่งนาที แล้วเขาก็โพล่งขึ้นด้วยเสียงที่ผมคิดว่าดังเกินจำเป็นนิดหน่อย

“ฉันจะเอาขยะไปทิ้งเอง”

 

—

 

ผมไม่ได้จงใจทิ้งระยะห่างจากแดเนียล  
ผมแค่ไม่ได้พยายามเข้าใกล้เขา

 

—

 

เราอยู่ทีมเดียวกันแทบจะทุกครั้ง เพราะอย่างนั้นก็เป็นไปไม่ได้หรอกที่ผมจะหลบหน้าเขา แต่ก็บอกไปแล้วไงว่าไม่ได้หลบ ไม่ได้ทำอะไรทั้งนั้น ผมแค่อยู่เฉย ๆ ของผม แดเนียลดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้ติดใจอะไรมากมายกับปฏิกิริยาที่ผมมีต่อเขาเมื่อวันก่อนสักเท่าไหร่ เขายังคงร่าเริง เล่นกับคนโน้นคนนี้ไปทั่ว ยังหัวเราะได้น่ารักจนอยากเข้าไปบีบแก้มแรง ๆ สักที รอยยิ้มและประกายในตาของเขายังสดใส เจิดจรัสเหมือนดวงดาว

เขาไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปสักเท่าไหร่  
ผมแค่ไม่ได้เงยหน้าขึ้นมาแล้วบังเอิญสบตากับเขาในกระจกอีกเหมือนอย่างที่เคยเป็นเท่านั้นเอง

ถ้าผมเข้าใจไม่ผิด นี่คงเป็นสิ่งที่เรียกว่าเว้นระยะห่าง

 

—

 

_♪ We make it harder than it has to be  
and I can’t tell you why ♪_

 

—

 

ผมไม่ได้ไม่ชอบเขา ผมแค่ต้องการพื้นที่ กับเวลานิดหน่อย  
พื้นที่และเวลา … สองสิ่งที่ผมคิดว่าผมได้รับจากคังแดเนียลมามากพอแล้ว 

 

—

 

การฝึกซ้อมกินพลังงานเราไปจนติดลบเสมอ ทุกคนเข้าใจ ดังนั้นหากตารางตอนเช้าว่าง ไม่ได้ต้องไปถ่ายแบบถ่ายโฆษณา จะตื่นเมื่อไหร่กันก็ได้ แต่สิ่งที่ห้ามโดยเด็ดขาดคือห้ามนอนยาวจนไม่ได้ทานมื้อเช้า นั่นคือกฎที่เราตกลงยอมรับร่วมกัน

วันนี้เราทานมื้อเช้าสายกันนิดหน่อยเพราะไม่มีใครตื่นตรงตามเวลาปกติสักคน แม้แต่แดฮวีกับมินฮยอน ไม่ต้องให้พูดถึงควานลินหรือผมเลย ถ้าท้องไม่ร้องผมคงไม่ลุกขึ้นจากเตียงแน่ ๆ

“นีเอลยังนอนอยู่เลย ซองอูไปปลุกทีสิ” พี่จีซองโพล่งขึ้นเมื่อผมเสนอหน้าเดินเข้าไปหาเพื่อจะดูว่าเช้าวันนี้มีอะไรทาน ผมเลิกคิ้ว เลี้ยวไปวักน้ำใส่หน้าสักหน่อยให้ตื่นก่อนจะเดินเข้าห้องที่เป็นของจีซองและแดเนียล คนที่ผมมาหาถีบผ้าห่มไปไว้ปลายเตียง บนร่างขาว ๆ ของเขามีแค่เสื้อกล้ามกับกางเกงขาสั้น แต่งตัวนอนแบบเดียวกับที่เห็นตอนที่นอนค้างเพื่อถ่ายโปรดิวซ์นั่นล่ะ ผมหย่อนตัวนั่งลงที่ขอบเตียง ตีขาของเขาเบา ๆ

“ตื่นได้แล้ว”

แดเนียลส่งเสียงครางเครือในลำคอ งอแงอยู่อย่างนั้นจนผมทวนประโยคเดิมซ้ำเขาก็ปรือตาขึ้นมาอย่างไม่ค่อยเต็มใจ แล้วลุกนั่ง ยกมือซ้ายกุมขมับ เปลือกตาและริมฝีปากปิดแน่นจนดูเป็นขีดเส้นตรง โดยที่ไม่ต้องให้แดเนียลบอกว่าเขากำลังรู้สึกยังไง ผมถูมือเข้าด้วยกัน แล้ววางมันทาบขมับของเขา ขยับช้า ๆ เป็นวงกลมวนไปเรื่อย ๆ จนปมเล็ก ๆ ระหว่างคิ้วของแดเนียลหายไปก็ยิ้มบางให้เขา มือสองข้างลดลงวางทาบแก้มนุ่มของคนตรงหน้า

“ไปล้างหน้าล้างตาเร็ว พี่จีซองทำของโปรดนายด้วยนะเช้านี้”

 

.

 

“พี่ไม่ได้เป็นลีดเดอร์แล้วนะ ไม่ต้องตามดูแลทุกคนก็ได้” เขาพูดเสียงเบา ฟังดูเหนื่อย ๆ สายตาแบบเดียวกับที่ผมเห็นเมื่อตอนที่เขาเอ่ยประโยคคำถามนั่นออกมามองตรงที่ผม

“แล้วใครบอกว่าฉันตามดูทุกคน” ผมโต้กลับ บีบครีมบำรุงมือที่เพิ่งซื้อมาใหม่ของตัวเองออกมาแล้วทาให้คนอายุน้อยกว่าอย่างตั้งใจ ใช้ปลายนิ้วโป้งนวดคลึงให้มันซึมเข้าเนื้อที่มีรอยช้ำอยู่ประปราย เมื่อพอใจแล้วก็หันไปหยิบเซรุ่มสำหรับบำรุงเล็บออกมาทาให้เขาต่อ แดเนียลเป็นหนึ่งในคนที่กัดเล็บเวลาที่เครียด และผมเพิ่งเห็นเมื่อเช้านี้เองว่ามือของเขามีสภาพที่ห่างไกลจากคำว่าโอเคมากแค่ไหน

ตอนที่เขาเดินออกจากห้องน้ำมาเห็นผมนั่งรออยู่ เขาดูตกใจพอตัว แต่ก็ยอมทำตามที่ผมพูดทุกอย่าง ขอมือก็ยื่นให้ อย่างกับลูกหมาเชื่อง ๆ ถึงจะแอบบ่นพึมพำอะไรที่ผมไม่ได้ยินระหว่างที่ผมจัดการทาครีมให้อยู่ก็เถอะ

“แค่ของมันเหลือก็เท่านั้นแหละ” ผมปั้นหน้าจริงจังบอกแดเนียลหลังจัดการทุกอย่างเสร็จ แต่ก็ยังกุมมือเขาไว้หลวม ๆ แล้วแดเนียลก็โน้มตัวเข้ามาเพื่อเอาหัวโขกผมดังปั้ก

 

—

 

“สรุปเกิดอะไรขึ้นระหว่างสองคนนั้นน่ะ เมื่อกี๊ซองอูเพิ่งมาขอแลกห้องกับฉัน”

“ไม่รู้พี่…”

“ถ้าพี่จีซองไม่รู้ก็ไม่น่ามีใครรู้แล้วล่ะผมว่า”

“แบรนด์นิวเทรนให้พวกนายปากร้ายกันเรอะ?”

“ผมเห็นด้วยกับพี่อูจินนะ…”

“ควานลิน!”

 

—

 

พรุ่งนี้ก็จะวันคอนเสิร์ตแล้ว การขึ้นแสดงเป็นอะไรที่ไม่ว่าทำกี่ครั้งก็ไม่เคยหายตื่นเต้นได้เลยจริง ๆ ผมคิด ยกขวดน้ำขึ้นดื่ม เสร็จจากSorry Sorryแล้วผมมีเวลาพักสิบนาทีก่อนจะต้องไปซ้อมรวมกับทีมGet Ugly ส่วนNeverน่ะไม่ค่อยห่วงเท่าไหร่ ตอนอยู่หอพักซ้อมจนแทบเต้นแทนกันทั้งเพลงได้อยู่แล้ว

แดเนียลทิ้งตัวนั่งข้างผม ในมือมีวิตามินแบบเดียวกับที่ได้ทานในรายการสองซอง หนึ่งในนั้นเป็นของผม ผมรับมันมาถือไว้ รอจนแดเนียลจัดการส่วนของตัวเองหมดก็ฉีกซองของตัวเอง แล้วยื่นให้เขา

“นายเอาไปเหอะ” ผมดึงมือของเขาขึ้นมาให้จับซอง แดเนียลหรี่ตา ทำหน้าดื้อ ๆ แบบที่ปกติผมจะเห็นว่าเขาทำใส่พี่จีซองอยู่บ่อย ๆ “พี่ไม่ต้องห่วงผมมากนักหรอกน่า”

“ไม่ได้ห่วงสักหน่อย” ฉันให้เพราะนายตอนดื่มวิตามินน่ะน่าเอ็นดูสุด ๆ ต่างหากล่ะโว้ย

 

—

 

พี่จีซองไม่ได้ติดใจอะไรกับการขอแลกห้องกะทันหัน คงเพราะเป็นแค่การแลกชั่วคราว ผมคิดไปพลาง ลูบหลังเจ้าซามอยด์ตัวโตที่ขยับมาใช้หมอนใบเดียวกันหน้าตาเฉย ไม่อธิบายอะไรเลยไปพลาง เขาไม่เด็กแล้ว เขาไม่น่าจะง่วงจากการถูกลูบหลัง ผมไม่รู้เหตุผลเหมือนกันว่าผมทำแบบนี้ไปทำไม ไม่รู้ว่าทำแล้วจะได้อะไร มันเป็นกิริยาที่ถูกชักนำไปด้วยอารมณ์ ผมแค่อยากจะสัมผัสร่างกายของเขา

แดเนียลนอนหลับตา แต่เขายังไม่หลับ ถ้าบอกให้ลืมตาขึ้นมาก็จะพบว่านัยน์ตาสีเข้มของเขาไร้แววความง่วงงุน ผมหยุดมือ วางค้างไว้เหนือสะโพกเมื่อนึกอะไรขึ้นได้

“เออ ฉันชอบนาย ลืมบอก”

หลังจากที่ผมพูดจบ แดเนียลหัวเราะลั่นจนแจฮวานมาเคาะประตูด่า เพื่อตัดไฟตั้งแต่ต้นลม เลี่ยงคำสบถสาปแช่งจากเหล่าเมมเบอร์ที่เหลือทั้งหลาย ผมจึงจัดการปิดปากของเขา

ด้วยส่วนเดียวกันของผม

 

—

 

คอนเสิร์ตวันแรกผ่านไปได้ด้วยดี ผมเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าโหยหาเสียงกรีดร้องของแฟน ๆ และแสงสปอตไลท์มากแค่ไหนก็ตอนที่อยู่บนเวที มีผู้ชมนับพันชีวิตรายล้อม ไม่มีอะไรจะดีไปกว่าการได้ทำสิ่งที่เรารัก แม้ว่าจะต้องแลกด้วยเวลาเกือบสิบปี และหยาดเหงื่อที่รวม ๆ กันแล้วอาจมีปริมาณเทียบเท่ามหาสมุทรก็ตาม

ยังคงมีแฟนบางส่วนรออยู่ด้านนอกเหมือนตอนขามา ใจหนึ่งผมอยากหันไปทักทายพวกเขา แต่หากทำอย่างนั้นก็คงโดนเมเนเจอร์ดุ เพราะสิ่งเดียวที่ผมควรทำในตอนนี้คือการไปถึงรถให้เร็วที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ พวกเธอคงลำบาก ไหนจะกล้องไหนจะอากาศแบบนี้ ยืนรอไม่รู้กี่นาทีกี่ชั่วโมง ผมกล่าวขอโทษกลุ่มคนที่รออยู่ในใจ ถึงแม้จะไม่รู้ว่าหนึ่งในนั้นเป็นคนที่ชอบผมหรือเปล่า มันก็ไม่สำคัญเท่าไรนักหรอก แค่เขาซัพพอร์ตเรา— _Wanna One_ —ก็เป็นพระคุณ สมควรได้รับคำขอบคุณและขอโทษแล้ว ไม่จำเป็นต้องแบ่งแยกว่าเป็นคนของใคร

เมื่อเข้าไปในรถ ผมเดินไปนั่งข้างแดเนียลที่จับจองเก้าอี้ติดหน้าต่างฝั่งซ้ายมือแทนที่จะนั่งเก้าอี้ติดหน้าต่างฝั่งขวามือที่ผมชอบ พนักวางแขนถูกยกขึ้นเก็บเพื่อให้มีพื้นที่มากขึ้น เขาอาจเผื่อที่ไว้วางของ ถ้าเป็นอย่างนั้นผมจะยกของไปไว้ฝั่งที่ยังว่างให้ทีหลังก็ได้ แต่ตอนนี้ผมจะนั่งตรงนี้

แดเนียลมองผมจากหางตา ก่อนเขาจะเอนหัวมาชนผมทีนึงแล้วกลับไปพิงหน้าต่างอย่างเดิม

ปลายสายตาของเราอยู่ทิศตรงกันข้าม  
ร่างเอนออกห่าง เว้นให้เห็นตรงกลางชัดเจน  
ทว่าขาของเราชิดกัน  
แนบสนิท  
ไร้ช่องว่าง

 

*****

**Author's Note:**

> hashtag: #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน  
> BGM: [I Can't Tell You Why - Eagles](https://youtu.be/q6yyWKzPBCM)  
> A/N: คอมเมนต์หรือกดkudos ตามแล้วแต่จิตศรัทธา / ติดต่อได้ทาง Twitter:@DCCCXXV หรือ Ask: @AskYULATY


End file.
